


Hogwarts AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: AU Fest [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts AU, gryffindor sara, slytherin leonard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: “I’m starting to think keeping this a secret is more trouble than it’s worth.”
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Series: AU Fest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709878
Kudos: 22





	Hogwarts AU

#6

Hogwarts AU

Captain Canary

xXx

_ “Len.” _ Sara gasped, digging her nails into his back as he scrapes his teeth against her pulse. 

“Shhh.” he hushed her, pulling back just enough to free his mouth. He tilted his hips forward, grinding against her. She flexed her legs, squeezing his waist. “Someone might hear you.” he whispered, the smirk evident in his voice. 

“They wouldn’t if you would put up a fucking silencing charm.” she grouched. 

He chuckled. “Now where’s the fun in that?” 

Sara’s huff quickly turned into another gasp as Leonard slid his hand between them, running it up her thigh and under her skirt. He slid her underwear to the side, slipping his fingers into her folds. Sara bit down on her lip as he found her clit, rubbing tight circles around it. She keened, burying her face in his shoulder, mouthing at his neck in an effort to keep quiet. 

“Fuck, Leonard.” she moaned as he slid his fingers into her, his thumb keeping up the same pattern as he slowly pistoned his fingers in and out. 

Leonard chuckled, the sound rumbling through his chest and into her. He could tell she was close, her muscles clenching around him, trying to hold on, to pull him in deeper. Leonard pressed his mouth against her ear.

“Cum for me, sweetheart. Just let go.” he whispered and like a shot she went off, tensing in his arms as she rode out her high. He kissed her, swallowing her moans as she writhed and flexed against the wall he had pinned her to. 

When she managed to calm her breathing, she kissed him, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He opened up, kissing her back just a fervently. “We’re going to be late for dinner.” he said between kisses. 

“Mmm, I’m not hungry.” she replied, pulling his tie loose. 

Leonard chuckled at her urgency. “You will be later tonight and then I’ll have to hear you bitching about it all through patrol.”

“Then we’ll just have to sneak off to the kitchens when we’re done.” 

“We need to be more careful about that.” he tells her as she gets his shirt open. “Your sister is starting to get suspicious about us.” 

Sara pulled back at that. “I’m starting to think keeping this a secret is more trouble than it’s worth.” 

“It’s still your decision. If you don’t mind dealing with your sister’s opinion on the matter, I wouldn’t mind everyone knowing.” 

Sara watched him, her thumb running over one of his cheekbones. “Hogsmeade, tomorrow, meet in the courtyard and we’ll walk down together.”

Leonard leaned down, his kiss this time much softer than all the others. “Can’t wait.” he said as he pulled away, smitten by the soft, almost shy smile she returned. 

xXx

Leonard Snart was the son of a Death Eater. His father, Lewis Snart, had never really believed in the Philosophy of the Dark Lord, Vandal Savage, but he was an opportunist and no opportunity better presented itself than in the rise of a nearly immortal psychopath. 

Lewis had been a henchman at best, but delusions of grandeur made him meaner than ever before and Leonard’s childhood had been a nightmare. His mother had been a muggle, so Lewis cast her out as soon as he’d gotten an in with the Death Eaters. Leonard wasn’t so sure he had cast her out so much as killed her. There really was no other explanation for why they hadn’t been able to find her after his father died. 

With his mother gone, this left Lisa and himself at their father’s mercy and one day Leonard snapped. He was tired of being afraid, tired of watching his little sister suffer. It was the heat of the moment, Lewis was chasing after Lisa, intent on hurting her and Leonard reacted, pushing Lewis away and subsequently down the stairs. Running on adrenaline, he took his sister and ran, hiding out until the Aurors eventually found them. 

Sara’s father, Quentin Lance had been new to the Auror department at the time and he had done everything he could to protect them even finding a wizarding family to take them in while they looked for their mother. That turned out to be a useless search and Leonard and Lisa were later adopted by the family that took them in, The Rorys. Mick quickly became his best friend and life significantly improved. 

They grew up, went to Hogwarts and were sorted. Leonard ended up in Slytherin, while Mick was sorted into Hufflepuff. When Lisa finally started a few years later she was sorted into Gryffindor. That’s how he came to know Sara better. He had always been aware of her, she was hard to miss with her cocky demeanor and beautiful blue eyes. She was the star of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and they had worked together in class a time a two. Despite all of that, Leonard had never had the opportunity to get to know her very well and he could thank her older sister for that. 

Where Quentin Lance had understood that Leonard had been defending himself, Laurel did not. The fact that his father was a Death Eater and Leonard himself was sorted into Slytherin seemed to affect her opinion of him all on it’s own, add in the fact that he had killed his father (accidentally or not) and she hated him. She had thrown withering looks at him throughout their years at Hogwarts and anytime he and Sara were assigned to work together she made it a point to interrupt as much as possible. 

Thankfully Sara had always been rather independent and when Lisa was sorted into Gryffindor, knowing she was Leonard’s sister and she was nervous about being away from her brother at school, Sara had taken her under her wing, made her more comfortable. For that, Leonard would never be able to repay her. They spent more time together after that and one thing led to another. 

They had been dating for almost two years now, all through third and fourth year and now as they were starting the first semester of fifth year, he was getting more and more anxious about the secret. His best friend Mick and his sister knew, and Sara’s best friends Felicity and Amaya knew as well, but he wanted everyone to know. He wanted the world to know that he, Leonard Snart, top of his class, prefect, had won the heart of Sara Lance, Quidditch Star and all around badass. 

Leonard descended the front stairs and wove through the halls, stepping out into the courtyard to find Sara, her sister and their closest friends. 

“We’re going to grab Lunch down in Hogsmeade, are you in?” Oliver Queen asked, throwing his arm around Felicity’s shoulders. Sara turned, catching sight of Leonard as he moved forward to meet her. 

“No thanks, I’m spending the day with my boyfriend today.” She replied stepping around the largely surprised group to meet Leonard as he walked up. “I’m sure we’ll see you down there though.” She called back as they walked away, his own arm around her shoulders as they descended the path out of Hogwarts. 

“What the fuck?” Was the last thing they heard as they got further and further away. 

“Well that was abrupt.” Leonard said. 

Sara laughed. “Just like a bandaid, gotta rip it off.” He chuckled. 

“Yes, well, here’s hoping that doesn’t come back to bite us in the ass.” 

Sara grinned up at him mischievously. “Aww, but I love bi-mmff.” Leonard quickly covered her mouth as they passed a group of classmates headed for Honeydukes. 

“I’m well aware.” He replies, laughing and pulling away as she licks his palm.


End file.
